


Sofa Love

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Armchair sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Chair Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Tantra Chair, Top Bucky Barnes, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: On their road trip, Steve and Sam trick Bucky and Tony into staying at a sex hotel.Looking at the room he's supposed to share with Tony, his crush of many months, Bucky realizes he hates them... or does he?





	Sofa Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, this is supposedly for the Sex Positions Pillows, but I went with a broader interpretation.  
> The room described actually exists in Avignon, South of France. It's basically the source of inspiration behind this story, because there was an hilarious tweet on French Twitter relating how a couple staying at this room found the sheet I mention in the story. Find the tweet here: https://twitter.com/SNALEDGE_/status/1030787282670903296  
> If you want a picture of the room, just look up ''Love & Spa'' in Avignon, you'll find it :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it!

Bucky wanted one thing to be crystal clear: he would never, _ever_ trust Sam and Steve again. Never.

They'd been planning their road trip from the day they'd started hanging out at college all together: the two jocks and the two nerds, as they liked to say. It was a dream of theirs, for different reasons. Tony, because living ''the hard life'', like he said, wasn't something he was used to; for Sam, Steve and Bucky, it was more the fact of enjoying independence and the craziness of their first trip all by themselves.

They'd divided the work in two: Tony and Bucky took care of everything car- and food-related, while Sam and Steve booked their motels and made sure they wouldn't have to spend one night uncomfortably sleeping in their car. Most of the trip had been spent bunking into motels that, while clean and not creepy, weren't five-starts hotels either, and they'd decided to indulge themselves just a little bit on the two last nights close to the national park that was the goal of their trip, before going back to college on a plane.

Honestly, hearing Steve and Sam giggling like four-years old on the back seat all day, and watching them make out as soon as they were out of the car (they had a ''no making out in the car'' rule since the first day) should have raised Bucky's suspicions, but he was mostly busy crushing at how good Tony's hands looked on the steering wheel. Okay, yes, he _might_ have it just a little bad, but really, who cared?

Then, there was the fact that the front of the booked hotel had been painted bright pink, with big red letters spelling out its name. Oh, yes, the _name_ should have made Bucky suspicious, too. _Love & Spa_ didn't exactly sound like their usuals _Motel Hillside_ and other so creative names. But he hadn't even noticed it, honestly, busy that he was watching Tony's bubbly butt as he was grabbing his suitcase from the trunk. Which, yes, okay, he had it _really bad_ , sue him.

Anyway, the fact was that he'd stepped into the reception full of trust in his friends, and that doubts had only started to show themselves when the receptionist, in her sultry, honestly sensuous voice, had wished them a _fun and safe night_ with a wink far from being innocent. Now, Bucky could admit that he was pretty naive most of the time, but a _safe_ night? Either they were in a place where they murdered people – unlikely, seeing how many people were around – or… or. He hadn't had much time to dwell on it, really, because as soon as they'd had their key in hand, Sam and Steve had turned towards him and Tony, with their stupid shit-eating grin, wished them fun, and disappeared into their room. Bucky was only now realizing that there was very little chance of seeing them again before the next morning, where they'd both be covered in hickeys, their voice disgustingly hoarse, glowing with that stupid joy people who got laid apparently felt. Whatever.

That had left only Tony and him, and his steps had been just a touch more cautious than Tony's as they approached the door to the room they would soon share. There was something _wrong_. Oh boy, was there something wrong. Each door had a stupid pink heart painted on it, and there was a fucking _condom dispenser_ standing innocently where usually stood an ice dispenser. Tony, being, well, Tony, hadn't noticed any of that, and his step had only faltered when they'd walked into the room – after opening another door with an idiot heart on it.

 

It was nice, Bucky would give it that, he wasn't that bad-mannered. The walls were painted in white, with a part in grey bricks that gave it a nice touch of modernity. The bed looked comfortable, the bathroom was big: all in all, it could have been a nice stay.

If it wasn't for the fact that the bed was made in black and red sheets, with a cute little heart-shaped pillow in the middle of it. Of course, what would be a nice black and red bed without a painting of a rose over it, so the purpose of the whole room would really be understood by whoever stayed in it? And if you really, really were of the naive kind, the two condoms tastefully disposed on every nightstand would _probably_ make it abundantly clear.

Oh, and also, the jacuzzi who was _in the middle of the fucking room_.

 

Now here was Bucky, locked into the bathroom, firmly refusing to step outside – but still, regretting that he hadn't grabbed the bottle of champagne before fleeing his fate – and thinking that really, he would never _ever ever_ trust his friends again. Stupid friends who probably were enjoying the jacuzzi, like the stupidly cute couple they were. Bucky truly hated them. He was thinking about what would be the most painful way to kill them, and had narrowed the possibilities to either making them eat their own stomach, or emasculating them with a potato peeler, when there came the distinctive noise of something heavy falling to the floor, followed by a truly heroic string of curses (what in the name of god even _was_ a ''bachibouzouk''?).

Like the knight in the white armor that Bucky pretended not to be, he rushed out of the bathroom – hitting his toes on the door as he went, of course – and into the room, where Tony was on his back, on the floor, his bright red face half hidden by a sheet of paper.

 

''What… the fuck? What happened?''

''Nothing!'' Tony yelled – squeaked very loudly, really.

''I don't mean to offend you or anything, man, but that doesn't look like nothing to me.''

''I– okay, listen. I'm gonna tell you, but you need to _promise_ you won't laugh.''

 

Nothing suspicious, there, of course. Still, Bucky promised, and Tony started to explain:

 

''So, I just wanted to read something for a bit, waiting for you to stop sulking – yes, you _were_ sulking, stop lying – and I thought, hey! This chair looks comfy! Right? Right. Except that just as I was about to sit down, I found _this_ , and, and… Just look, okay?''

 

Still on the floor, he took the sheet off of his (still red) face, and gave it to Bucky, who took it with caution, like whatever was written on it was going to attack him. No, actually, he would maybe have dealt better with something attacking him.

The thing he'd thought to be a simple chair very obviously was _not_. It was apparently called a ''tantra chair'', and while this sounded vaguely like a zen slash yoga thing, it was clearly meant to be more, uh… carnal. Truth be told, the paper also said it _could_ be used for relaxing and reading. Right before the series of drawings explicitly showcasing various kamasutra positions, though. Hell, some of these even _Bucky_ didn't know about, and he prided himself in being quite creative for everything related to his sex life. Now he could understand the color of Tony's face, at least.

Their current situation was so ridiculous that, despite his best efforts, Bucky felt laughter starting to build in his chest, the corners of his mouth now trembling.

 

''Well.''

 

That was the only word he managed to get out before a snort escaped from him, marking the beginning of the end. Ten seconds later, he was collapsing on the bed, crying with uncontrollable, relieving laughter that at least managed to get all the tension off him. For a while, he could feel Tony's stare on him – half perplexed, half angry – but then the other man chuckled, once, twice, before joining him on the bed, both of their shaking bodies messing the carefully made bed. 

At some point, they managed to calm down a little, but then Tony whispered that the twelfth one looked really uncomfortable, and off they went into a bright new fit of laughter that watered their eyes and hurt their abs. It took them a good twenty minutes to completely calm down, apart from the occasional hiccup, but when they did, Bucky took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

 

''I think our friends may have tricked us, just a bit.''

''No, really?''

''But the true question is: did it work?''

''I… What do you mean?''

 

When Bucky turned to look at him properly, Tony was wearing this adorable expression, longing, confusion, and hope all mixed into one.

 

''Would you like to test this chair thing with me, Tony? And not just to read, I mean. And also, we should probably get on a few dates before I ask you that, but I'm pretty sure we don't have enough money to buy one – well, I don't, at least – and we should enjoy it when we can, and–''

 

Before he could keep embarrassing himself even more, soft lips were on his, surprising him into a gasp, but not long enough that he couldn't return their first kiss. It was wonderful, everything he'd hoped for: under his fingers, Tony's skin was just a little rough from the time they'd spent outside in the wind, his lips were just a touch salty from his tears of laughter, and his eyes stayed wide open, focused on Bucky's, their brown color filled with wonder at what was happening.

Bucky didn't think about it too much; he crawled to the end of the bed, stood up, and took Tony into his arms, carrying him to the chair. He sat down on it first, back to the highest side of the chair, and Tony settled on his lap, his body hot and delightful on Bucky's, squirming just enough for it to be truly maddening. Bucky's hands stroked up and down his legs, the jeans rough under his skin, and right now, there wasn't much he wanted more than to get rid of it; but he took a deep breath, reined himself in, not wanting to ruin everything by rushing it. Thankfully for him, Tony didn't seem to be in a very patient mood either, and soon, his hands, callused and scarred from the time he spent working with metal, were sneaking under Bucky's too tight t-shirt, deliciously warm on the sensitive skin.

 

''God, Tony, I've wanted to have you like this for so long,'' Bucky groaned – and it was cliché, probably, but he couldn't care less, not right now.

''Yeah? And what're you gonna do to me, now?''

''Hmmm… I think the second one looked pretty good, don't you?''

 

He settled a bit more comfortably, leaning back against the chair, and, to prove his words, took Tony by the hips, looking up at him as he rocked his hips experimentally, and fully enjoying the sight of Tony's eyes widening, black gently taking over the warm brown.

 

''Yeah, yeah, I– sounds good, let's, let's do that. Naked. We should totally be naked.''

 

Grinning, Bucky nodded, and a second later, Tony was up and almost falling over from the haste with which he was taking his clothes off, almost ripping them from his body in the process. Bucky followed with just a touch more patience, but still, he wasn't sure he'd ever taken pants off that fast.

Even naked, the leather of the chair was still smooth under his skin, and didn't stick uncomfortably like it did sometimes. He didn't have much time to think about the leather and how nice it was, though, before something even nicer came to him, in the form of a Tony wonderfully and beautifully naked. Bucky had seen him without a shirt on, a couple of times, and so the scar right over his heart weren't as shocking as they could have been otherwise; instead of focusing on them, Bucky looked at everything he had in from of him. Tony's skin was naturally tanned, but after the time they'd spent outdoors, it was even more so, a delicious bronze color that made his mouth water. He wasn't as muscular as Bucky himself was, maybe, a little softer around his stomach, but his arms were still well defined, his thighs powerful. And what was _between_ his thighs, well… Perhaps it was weird to call a cock ''beautiful'', but there wasn't any other word Bucky could find right now: it was standing up proud, already, and leaking just a touch at the tip; not overly long, but thick, in a way that Bucky knew he'd enjoy when it would be his turn to bottom (because this turn would come, no doubt about that).

In no time at all, Tony was back in his lap, putting a condom and a little bottle of lube on Bucky's chest. He wasn't shy by any means, and once he was safely settled, his feet on the floor, knees on every side of Bucky, he wasted no time before starting to rock his hips forward. If it'd been good, before, when both of them were fully clothed, it was wonderful now, a smooth slide of skin of skin that they never wanted to stop, though even better things were to come.

When Tony leaned down to capture Bucky's lips once more, Bucky took the bottle of lube in hand, pouring some on his right fingers and rubbing it around to warm it. He took advantage of the posture Tony was in, his hole exposed and easy to reach, to rub around it with his fingers. Tony jumped, just a little, but then he was nodding, and Bucky took it for the approval it was, and breached his hole with a finger, slow and cautious. Tony was tight, virgin-like, almost, and Bucky took it even slower, despite Tony's little groans of protest. He didn't want to hurt him; _never_ wanted to hurt him, if he could avoid it.

It took time, more that Tony had wanted it to, if he had to judge by the numerous groans, moans, and whimpers for _more_ , _quicker_ , _please_ , that never stopped coming. But soon, three of his fingers were burrowed into Tony, clenched tight around them, thrusting in and out slowly to get him to relax. Bucky's other hand was busy jerking him, learning what Tony liked by the sounds he made and the way his eyes closed sometimes, like the pleasure was just too much to keep them open.

The sound Tony made when Bucky withdrew his fingers was almost heartbreaking, filled with despair and lust, but he didn't let it stop him, pushing Tony around a little instead until his ass was mere inches above Bucky's cock, and getting the condom on quickly but safely.. Then, in a formidable show that Bucky truly appreciated, Tony reached down and spread his cheeks, lowering himself ever so slowly until the head of Bucky's cock was stretching him open, wider than his fingers. There was a little grimace of discomfort on his face, and so Bucky put his hands under his thighs, held him steady for a while, until he'd relaxed enough for them to keep going, slow but steady. By the time he was fully burrowed in Tony, Bucky was panting, and could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow from the strength it took to hold back, not to chase his pleasure, but it was worth it, just seeing how out of it Tony looked right now, his eyes wide and black, his fingers clenched around Bucky's shoulders in an almost painful grip, and his thighs shaking minutely.

The first thrusts were hesitant, a bit like it was Bucky's first time; it wasn't, of course, but there was something more behind it all than there was behind the one-night stands he'd had lately. In a few months, or maybe just a few weeks, he'd call it love, maybe. For now, it was simply a deep liking and respect for this man, his best friend of many years, and crush of many months. He wanted their first time to be _perfect_ , and though he knew, deep down, that that wasn't possible, he'd still do his best for Tony to only remember it fondly afterwards, not like something uncomfortable and even painful. So, despite his body screaming at him to just _move already_ , he took his time, thrust in and out slowly until the glide was easier, smoother. At this point, Tony was panting and truly begging for more, so Bucky gave it to him; planting his feet more firmly on the floor and grabbing Tony's hips in his hands, he thrust up fast and deep, gasping at the same time as Tony moaned. On the next thrust, he pushed Tony down by his hips, feeling like he was impossibly deep in him. Judging by the sound Tony made, a breathless groan, he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

He quickly understood what Tony liked most: deep but quick thrusts, without any break in between, and though he was starting to pant in no time, his thighs burning just the slightest bit, he gave it his absolutely all, not stopping until Tony was properly shaking and crying his name in broken syllables. Tony's right hand had let go of Bucky's shoulder at some point and sneaked down to wrap around his own cock, jerking off at the same rhythm as Bucky was taking him, though he was now moving faster and faster, in a more uncoordinated way. Looking at him, Bucky couldn't resist: he wrapped his hand just over Tony's and followed what he was doing, paying special attention to the head of his cock, the prominent vein just under it. It seemed like it took no time at all before Tony's back was arching above him, his eyes clenched shut and all his muscles tight; his right hand _was_ painful around Bucky's shoulder above him, but he couldn't care less, mesmerized by what Tony looked like when he was coming. He only had to thrust in twice more before he was coming, too, filling the condom, and falling back into the chair, panting, all his strength seemingly pumped out of him.

It took a long time before both of them had gotten their breath back, and they spent all that time looking at each other with what was probably a stupid, blissful smile on their lips. And of course, once Tony was able to speak again, the first thing that came out of his mouth was:

 

''Wanna try the last one after that, okay?''

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos <3


End file.
